


Dark Desires

by TehRevving



Series: Tall, Dark and Kennylicious [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crack, M/M, Other, enema
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 18:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11950215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TehRevving/pseuds/TehRevving
Summary: Noctis couldn't think of anything better than spending his birthday with Kenny Crow.Happy Birthday NoctisNoctKen. Crackfic. Soda Enema. Someone send help why did I do this?





	Dark Desires

**Author's Note:**

> So, I guess this is a thing now. Every chocobro gets some Kenny Crow crack for their birthdays.  
> Sorry not sorry.

Pulling into a seedy motel at 2am was not the way Noctis had thought he was going to spend his 21st birthday but there was no way he could pass up an opportunity like this. It had been difficult for him to sneak his way out of the tent and pull the Regalia away from the campsite to head to the nearest rest stop but he knew that it would be worth it.

He pulled into the car park at the front of the motel and for once was annoyed at how conspicuous his car actually was. Anyone looking would know that he was there and while his friends had stayed at this same motel before and it wasn’t actually as bad as it looked at first glance; it wasn’t a place that he wanted to be seen by anyone. 

There was a click as the top of the Regalia moved into place and then he locked the car. Noctis slowly made his way over to room number 114; his hands shaking in anticipation. He stood outside the door, breathing heavily to try and calm his nerves; he could do this. He was the god damn King of Lucis and he could do this.

He knocked on the door and waited; shifting from foot to foot until the door opened.

There was the jangle of a chain and then the door was cracked open. A sliver of black peeked out of the crack in the door before it opened more and then Noctis was caressed by black feathers as he was pulled into the room.

It was dimly lit; with a double bed in the centre but he didn’t really get a chance to focus on the room before he was pressed against the back of the door with force. Noctis kept his head down and shuddered as he felt soft feathers caress the bare skin on his arms; as he felt a slender stocking covered leg press against his own, Six he wanted to feel it against bare skin. Slowly and with a deep intake of breath he lifted his head up. He couldn’t stop the spark of arousal that flooded through his body as he looked into soulless eyes that stared back at him.

The crow tilted its head to the side, brushed the soft felt of its break across Noctis’ jaw and Noctis suddenly lost the ability to breathe. Then the crow pulled away and Noctis was left watching on shaking legs as the crow swung its slim hips as it strutted towards the bed. 

The crow sat down on the bed and crossed one sexy, black covered leg over another as it patted the space beside it. For once in his life the Prince of Lucis didn’t have to be told twice as he walked himself over to the bed and sat down beside the crow who was leaning over and pulling something out of a bag beside it.

The crow turned back to Noctis; holding a bottle of soda in one hand and a small bag and tubing in the other.

“Fuck yes.” Noctis breathed out as he hurriedly undid his belt and fly; pulling his pants over his hips as he rolled over onto his front on the bed. He hadn’t been able to stop thinking about it; ever since that dream he had; where the streets of Altissia had been filled with Moogles and Chocobos. Kenny Crow had been there; grabbed him in a passionate embrace and forced some sort of soda down his throat. It had caught him off guard how good it felt to be handled in that way and he just couldn’t get the thought out of his head of the crow, forcing soda somewhere else in his body. 

It had been easy to find someone online willing to do this; willing to dress up as Kenny Crow and give him a soda enema. It was the best birthday present that Noctis could think of giving to himself and he didn’t care what others thought about it. 

There was a soft black wing tip caressing his ass over his pants before they were harshly tugged down. It tickled as feathers brushed across his ass before spanking it. Once, Twice, Three times.

Noctis was panting; Six it felt like he could just come like this; his cock was aching and pulsing against the bed underneath him. He couldn’t believe how hard Kenny Crow made him. 

Then he heard the sound of a cap popping and the slick sound of lube escaping from a bottle and then there was a soft pressure as what he assumed was the end of tubing pressing against his ass. Noctis moaned out and shouted out a “Yes” as the crow slowly started to push the tubing inside his tight hole. 

Noctis could feel every inch of the tubing enter his ass; felt his hole clench around it until the pressure subsided and the crow was happy with how far it was in.

There was some clicking; some wet pouring sounds and then the crow let out a loud “CAWWWW”.

Noctis came in his pants before the enema even started; he couldn’t help himself. Not around Kenny. It didn’t seem like the crow noticed though; pushing his ass down and adjusting itself until Noctis felt the cool liquid sliding into his ass.

It felt incredible, the cold against the head inside of him; the tingle of the carbonated liquid as it flowed across his prostate. Even the wet feeling against his already hard again cock felt incredible.

The crow filled Noctis up until he didn’t think he would be able to take anymore. He felt uncomfortably full and unbearably aroused. Noctis risked turning his head; looking up at soulless eyes focused so intently on his ass. Shit, that was hot. 

The crow noticed that he was looking and tilted its head at him; lifeless eyes boring down to him. The crow raised a wingtip; held it up in Noctis’ field of view before bringing it down hard against his ass.

Noctis felt everything; every ripple of skin as it made the liquid inside of him slosh around; the texture of feathers and material as it rubbed the ache away from his ass. Then the crow was standing up; preparing for the next stage of the night.

Six, Noctis couldn’t believe this was actually happening. Kenny Crow was a fucking sex symbol and he couldn’t wait to stare into those gorgeous soulless eyes as he was fucked senseless. 

Best Birthday Ever.


End file.
